


The Accident

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt and comfort, M/M, car crash, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: Robert has an accident.





	The Accident

As soon as Aaron walked into the room his fear disappeared; seeing Robert sitting up in the bed holding a wad of gauze to his head with his other arm in a sling made him feel sick for a moment but the relief that he was alive and well enough to be able to sit up was flooding his body and he fixed a smile to his face as he walked over,  
"What is it with you and car crashes?"  
Robert smiled sarcastically,  
"Very funny. I'm fine by the way."  
Aaron leant over and kissed his head lightly; making Robert hiss in pain,  
"Head injury."  
"Sorry, you okay?"  
Aaron sat beside the bed and put his hand on Robert's thigh,  
"Yeah yeah. It wasn't my fault."  
Aaron looked at his face, taking in the cuts and bruises and wishing he could hold Robert's hand and not let go.  
"What happened?"  
Robert sighed,  
"I was at a junction and this guy just...slammed into the side of my car."  
Aaron clicked his tongue,  
"Jeez. How's the car?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Seriously?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"You know what I mean."  
Robert pulled the gauze away and looked at it; Aaron tried not to focus on how saturated with blood it was,  
"They're coming to stitch me up in a minute."  
He put the gauze back and shifted; wincing in pain,  
"Hopefully they'll give you something for the pain too eh?"  
Robert nodded and put his head back,  
"Where's Liv?"  
Aaron rubbed Robert's arm slowly,  
"She's at home. She said she hopes you're not dead."  
Robert smirked,  
"That's about as good as I'm gonna get from her."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Yeah. She does care she just-"  
"Doesn't show it? Like her brother?"  
Aaron breathed out a laugh,  
"Yeah. Something like that."  
He reached up to push his fingers through Robert's hair,  
"You sure you're okay?"  
Robert smiled gratefully at him,  
"I'm okay. I'm sore as hell but I'm okay."  
Aaron dropped his hand,  
"You better be."  
Robert watched him for a moment,  
"I'm okay."  
Aaron nodded and looked around,  
"When's this doctor showing up?"  
Robert sighed,  
"Dunno. Some point hopefully I wanna go home."  
Aaron sat back in his seat,  
"Shall I go find someone?"  
Robert groaned as he tried to sit up further,  
"No. Stay here."  
Aaron got up and walked around the bed,  
"Lemme see."  
"Why? You a doctor now?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Shut it. Come on."  
Robert lowered the gauze again and Aaron was sure he was gonna throw up. His hair was matted with blood; bright red against the light blonde. His skin was deep red, bruises already forming near the two gashes open on his scalp,  
"Jesus."  
Robert put the gauze back,  
"Thanks."  
"Robert you're..."  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
"How did it happen?"  
Robert frowned,  
"I told you."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Don't care. Tell me again."  
Robert was about to open his mouth when the door opened and a nurse walked in carrying a tray,  
"Sorry to keep you."  
Aaron looked over at her and cleared his threat before standing straight,  
"He gonna live then?"  
She looked at Aaron then to Robert who tilted his head toward him,  
"My fiancé."  
She smiled at him,  
"Ah I see."  
She looked at Aaron,  
"He has the head injury but it's mostly superficial, a fractured wrist, bruises and cuts but he's lucky. Really lucky."  
Aaron nodded and moved to the other side of the bed again,  
"Can he come home today?"  
The nurse started getting things ready on the little table to do the stitches and pulled her gloves on,  
"The doctor will be able to tell you more. But we'll keep him in overnight because of the head injury. He needs to have a cast put on as well which will take time."  
She started prepping the syringe and placed it on the table before removing the gauze,  
"Okay Robert, you'll feel a bit of a sting and then we'll get to sorting this out."  
Robert took a deep breath and closed his eyes as the nurse injected his head,  
"There you go."  
Robert kept his eyes closed as she began cleaning the cuts. Trying not to think too much about it until the nurse started talking again,  
"Can you feel that?"  
He shook his head, still keeping his eyes closed as he felt her begin to stitch the cuts,  
"Is he gonna be okay?"  
"He'll be absolutely fine. It'll take a few weeks, mind. And you might want to get a fair amount of rest. But he'll live."  
She finished stitching and put the instruments away,  
"There you go."  
She put a plaster over the cuts and removed her gloves,  
"Now the doctor will be along in a bit, and he'll likely send you down for an X-ray. Until then just try to relax okay?"  
Robert opened his eyes,  
"Thanks."  
She cleared the room; leaving the two men alone again,  
"You okay?"  
Robert looked over at aaron,  
"Please stop asking that."  
Aaron squeezed his hand reassuringly and gave a small smile as Robert let out a long breath and relaxed back in to the pillows.

"How is he?"  
Aaron glanced around and turned his back to the waiting room; fiddling with the top of the phone unit,  
"They're keeping him in overnight so I'm gonna hang around."  
"Can you do that?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Probably not. I'm going to though. I'll sleep in the waiting room if I have to."  
He glanced around again,  
"Can you do me a favour?"  
"Sure."  
Aaron stepped out of the way of someone,  
"Can you uh...can you come by in the morning? Bring him some clothes? The ones he came in, in are covered in blood."  
Chas inhaled sharply, a wince that Aaron could hear down the phone,  
"Yeah...yeah course I can."  
"Thanks mum. I gotta go, Vic'll be here in a bit."  
"Give him our love."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Will do. See you later."  
He hung up and took a few steadying breaths before heading back to the room. 

"Shoulda brought a pack of cards."  
Robert smiled tiredly,  
"Playing against a man with a brain injury? Seems fair."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"You don't have a brain injury."  
Robert looked at him,  
"No? What do you call severe concussion?"  
Aaron blew out a breath,  
"Being a muppet?"  
Robert pushed his arm as he grinned,  
"I'm kidding."  
Robert watched him for a moment then glanced at the clock on the wall,  
"You're gonna be kicked out soon."  
Aaron followed his gaze and pulled a face,  
"Nah. Had a word."  
Robert nodded slowly as he watched him,  
"Aaron Dingle. Sneaking in to hospital rooms."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Robert Sugden, making me."  
Robert gripped his fingers,  
"Quite the double act eh?"  
Aaron watched him for a moment,  
"You know...when I got that call today-"  
"Don't."  
Aaron pushed his free hand through Robert's hair,  
"I thought I lost you."  
Robert swallowed,  
"Think I'd give up that easily?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"You better not."  
Robert smiled as his eyes closed,  
"I'm tired."  
Aaron pushed his hand slowly through his hair again,  
"You go to sleep."  
Robert shifted on the bed slightly, his voice fading as sleep took over,  
"Thank you...for coming to get me."  
Aaron smiled, his hand coming down to cup his cheek gently,  
"Go to sleep."  
Robert mumbled as he fell asleep, words that Aaron couldn't make out. He stayed in the position, holding Robert's hand and stroking his hair until he was out completely. He wiped away a tear as it rolled down his cheek and swallowed,  
"Don't you ever do this to me again, you hear me?"  
He leant over, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead then settled back into the chair, still holding Robert's hand tightly.

Robert blinked his eyes open slowly; staring up at the ceiling for a moment before remembering where he was. He looked over, the pain killers still doing their magic with his injuries. He turned his head slowly and smiled as he saw Aaron in the chair beside the bed; curled up as best he could, a blue blanket draped over him, his hand still gripping Robert's.   
"Aaron?"  
He tried to edge closer,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron started slightly, his eyes opening, searching for Robert and smiling in relief when he saw him awake,  
"Hey."  
He sat up, rubbing his eyes then leaning over to kiss him gently,  
"How you feeling?"  
Robert settled back, reaching his working hand to push through Aaron's hair,  
"Good. Want a shower."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Need is a better word."  
Robert chuckled,  
"Romantic."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Well if you're lucky...you might get a sponge bath."  
Robert grinned,  
"There's my boy."  
Aaron laughed, pushing his hand through his hair again,  
"Can I get you anything?"  
Robert shook his head and Aaron gripped his fingers,  
"Wanna go back to sleep?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah. Think I do."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Just rest."  
"Don't go anywhere?"  
He shook his head,  
"Never."  
Robert nodded, his eyes closing again. Aaron lifted his hand and kissed it, and he waited.

"Has he been asleep long?"  
Aaron looked up as the doctor walked in, sitting straight and looking at Robert as he slept,  
"Uh...about fifteen minutes? Do you need to wake him?"  
She picked up his file,  
"No no. It's okay."  
Aaron chewed his lip,  
"Can he come home today?"  
The doctor flipped through his notes,  
"He should be able to. He had a good night."  
"He's really tired, is that normal?"  
She smiled gently at him,  
"He went through a lot, the shock alone would knock him out. He'll need to rest. Some proper TLC will be required."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Of course."  
She cleaned her hands and stepped toward the door,  
"The nurse will be along in a bit to check his stitches and then as long as his vitals are okay we will be able to get the discharge in motion."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Thank you."  
She touched his shoulder lightly and headed out, leaving Aaron watching Robert sleep.

"Arm."  
"I can dress myself, Aaron."  
Aaron helped him put the jacket on and walked around to grab the bag of bloodied clothing.  
"Ready?"  
Robert nodded, pushing himself to his feet and groaning,  
"Okay?"  
He nodded,  
"Bruised."  
Aaron gave him a sympathetic smile,  
"Get in. I'll take you down."  
He got in to the wheelchair they had left for him and sat back,  
"Hold."  
Aaron gave him the bag to hold and began to push the chair,  
"I don't know why I have to use this stupid thing."  
Aaron smirked as he pushed him,  
"Because you're a liability."  
Robert pinched the bridge of his nose,  
"Drunk drivers are the liability. Loose doors. Goddamn-"  
"Robert. Chill. We're going home."  
Robert tried to fold his arms, only to be hampered by the sling,  
"Stupid thing."  
Aaron pushed his hand through Robert's hair as he waited for the elevator.   
"It'll be off in a few weeks."  
Robert scoffed,  
"Yeah. Just a few more weeks of not being able to do anything."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Relax. Once we get home you'll be fine."  
Robert sat back in the chair,  
"I hate being hurt."  
"I know."  
He pushed him into the elevator and turned him to face the door as he pushed the button for the ground floor.  
"When do we pick up the painkillers?"  
Aaron rubbed his shoulder,  
"We'll get it on the way out. There's a pharmacy downstairs."  
Robert nodded,  
"Shirts ruined."  
Aaron smirked,  
"It'll be fine. I'll get some stain remover."  
"No point. Just chuck it out."  
Aaron sighed as he pushed him from the elevator,  
"Come on."  
Robert huffed and sat back, letting Aaron wheel him out and toward the exit.

"Do you want some tea?"  
Robert pulled the blanket over his legs and looked at Aaron,  
"No. I'm good. Thank you though."  
Aaron pushed his hand through the man's hair,  
"You feeling better?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Painkillers kicked in."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Yeah the lack of complaining gave that away."  
Robert smiled sheepishly,  
"Yeah...sorry about that."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"You're allowed. Today, you're allowed."  
Aaron's phone going off interrupted them. He grabbed it and looked down,  
"It's my mum. One minute. Hi mum..."  
He left Robert alone, the man shifted on the bed and put his head back against the pillow, he had been told to rest and Aaron was being unusually strict. He closed his eyes for a moment, stilling when he felt the bed dip. He cracked one eye open and smiled at the sight of Liv, opening the other eye and sitting up slightly,  
"Hi."  
"You're not dead."  
He moved his hand across his chest,  
"Not yet. Sorry."  
She nodded,  
"I was worried."  
He raised an eyebrow,  
"You were?"  
She shrugged,  
"Meh."  
He smiled at her,  
"Nice to know."  
She nodded and looked down at her hands,  
"Liv?"  
He reached out, covering her hand with his,  
"I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere."  
She scoffed,  
"I don't care."  
He smirked and nodded,  
"Right."  
She lifted her head, looking him in the eye and smiling slightly,  
"I'm glad you're not dead."  
He squeezed her hand, both looking over as Aaron walked back in,  
"Mum's sending Marlon over with food. He sounds mad about it but...and uh...Vic is working tonight but she'll be over in the morning. I'll get her to stop at the cafe. Do you need anything?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"I'm good."  
Aaron smiled at him,  
"I gotta make some calls- got to rearrange a pick up."  
Robert nodded again,  
"That's fine."  
Aaron stepped toward to the door,  
"Liv? Leave him sleep, yeah?"  
It was then that Robert realised that Liv was still holding his hand,  
"She can stay."  
They both looked at Robert,  
"Yeah?"  
He shrugged,  
"We're gonna watch a movie."  
Aaron frowned slightly,  
"Okay...just...if you get tired, sleep. And don't take anymore painkillers."  
"Yes boss."  
He gave them another glance then left the room; leaving Liv to get up and walk around the bed, climbing on beside Robert and reaching for the remote,  
"I'm choosing the film."  
Robert smiled, not saying a word when she wrapped her arms around his and rest her head on his shoulder as they watched.

Robert watched Aaron as he slept, curled onto his side, his arm slung gently over Robert's middle, keeping his close,  
"I can feel you staring. Stop."  
He opened his eyes and looked at the man, stopping at the way he was looking at him, he sat up slightly,  
"What's wrong?"  
He reached for him, cupping his cheek gently,  
"You in pain?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"No. No...I just..."  
He took Aaron's hand from his cheek and entwined their fingers,  
"I thought of you."  
Aaron frowned,  
"You did? When?"  
Robert swallowed,  
"You know how they say your life flashes before your eyes? Before you die?"  
Aaron winced,  
"Don't."  
Robert squeezed his hand,  
"No just...listen. When that guy hit me...I didn't see my life flash...or a-a white light. I saw...you."  
Aaron lifted his hand and kissed it,  
"You don't need to say-"  
"I'm not just saying it. My mind was...completely clear...I wasn't panicked, I wasn't in pain. Yet. I just...I had nothing going through my mind but you. Just you."  
He looked down at their hands and shrugged,  
"I don't ever want that fear of not seeing your face ever again."  
Aaron leant over and kissed his chest,  
"Maybe don't crash your car again?"  
Robert smiled shakily, his eyes growing glassy. He took a few deep breaths and Aaron sat up further,  
"Hey?"  
Robert pulled his hand free and wiped his cheeks free of tears that began to steadily fall,  
"Robert?"  
He shook his head,  
"I don't know why..."  
He pulled away, swinging his legs around and sitting on the edge of the bed. His good hand gripping the sheet as he shook. Aaron slid behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle and pulling him back against his chest, one leg on each side of body.   
"It's okay."  
Robert dropped his head,  
"Two days after the accident I start crying? I'm pathetic."  
Aaron moved his hand to cover Roberts',  
"Shhh you're not. You're not. You're still in shock."  
He sniffed, wiping his eyes again and swallowing hard,  
"You're not."  
Aaron dragged his fingers through Robert's hair,  
"I didn't crash my car."  
He took a moment,  
"Getting that phone call though. Them saying you'd been in a crash....it was..."  
He exhaled sharply,  
"Knowing you were hurt and I wasn't there...it was the worst feeling I'd ever had in my life."  
He kissed Robert's shoulder,  
"I never want to lose you. Never."  
He pushed his fingers through Robert's hair; the man slowly calming down as he gripped Aaron's arm,  
"You're my world Robert...my everything."  
Robert let out a slow breath and nodded before turning his head slightly to look at him,  
"I love you, Aaron."  
Aaron kissed him gently,  
"I love you more."  
Robert looked at him for a moment then moved, burying his head into Aaron's neck and letting himself cry.

Aaron watched him as he slept, holding him in his arms, it had taken a while, Robert had freaked himself out completely, all the emotions of the last few days bubbled up and it took nearly an hour before he fell asleep, exhaustion taking over him completely. Aaron ran his fingers through his hair, careful to avoid the stitches in his skin. He ran his other fingers slowly over his arm, a soothing motion that he hoped robert could feel even in sleep. He held him close, cementing in his brain the fact he knew from the moment he left- he was never going to let Robert go again.


End file.
